


Forget ; Drarry One Shot

by alextheanimagus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Alcoolism, Boy x boy, Drarry, Drarry One Shot, Gay, HPDM Slash, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Self Harm, alextheanimagus, forget, hpdm - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alextheanimagus/pseuds/alextheanimagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes "sorry" doesn't cut it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget ; Drarry One Shot

Forget. ; Drarry one shot

"BLOODY FUCK, HARRY!"  
"Don't." The other boy said, tears forming in the corners of his eyes.  
"I said I was sorry!" Draco argued.

Harry's blood boiled. "NO. YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE NOT SORRY, YOU'VE INSULTED MY FRIENDS, HELL EVEN MY DEAD FAMILY WAY TOO MANY TIMES. ONE BECAUSE OF YOUR DERANGED AUNT. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURTS? I GREW UP WITHOUT A FATHER FIGURE AND NOW IVE LOST DUMBLEDORE, SIRIUS, LUPIN, FUCK, EVEN SNAPE AND DOBBY. I'VE TRIED TO FORGET YOUR INSULTS BUT IT NEVER WORKS. IT NEVER FUCKING WORKS."  
Draco's expression softened.  
"IF YOU WERE REALLY SORRY YOU'D REMEMBER NOT TO DO IT AGAIN. IF YOU DID IT ONCE MORE AND APOLOGIZED, THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE. BUT NO, YOU CONTINUE TO DO IT. YOU CONTINUE TO MAKE ME CRY, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I'M STILL WITH YOU WHEN YOU'RE THE REASON THESE SCARS ARE ON MY ARMS."

It was Draco's turn to have his blood boiled.  
"MAYBE I TEASE YOU, MAYBE I WANT TO SEE HOW STRONG YOU ARE. BECAUSE THAT'S THE HARRY I FELL IN LOVE WITH, THE STRONG GRYFFINDOR HARRY THAT DIDN'T TAKE SHIT FROM ME."

Harry's head tilted to the ground, tears dropping to the floor staining his boots.  
"Yea, well that 'Gryffindor Harry' you loved was busy crying inside his dorm at 3am because of that 'Slytherin Draco'."

"I-"  
"Save it Malfoy, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear you scream at me or whatever the hell you were going to do. Probably hex me or something."

Oh but how Harry was so wrong, Draco wanted to hug him and apologize for everything he had done. He wanted to kiss his scars and apologize for everything he had done. Harry was already dressed, this argument had started a while ago and he knew it was not going to end well. "Harry." The blonde croaked.  
"I'll be fine, I just need to go think things over." He left without another word.

Draco immediately regretted everything he said. Oh no, oh no. "Think things over".  
There was a possibility Draco had just lost Harry forever. He started to cry and so did Harry, who was now in front of a muggle cafe.

The raven haired boy walked inside, ordered a coffee and sat down on a couch.  
Sipping the warm black liquid brought relief to his body. It was freezing outside, and all the layers he had on were not helping much. He suddenly remembered why he was here in the first place.  
Oh god.. did he really say all that to Draco? He didn't mean it.. did he? Harry could not deal with this stress right now, downing the rest of his coffee (which was not a good idea, it burned his tongue) he set down some money and walked to the ministry. From there he went to Hogsmeade, and entered the Hog's Head.  
All he needed was a couple shots of firewhisky to loosen up. Just forget.

When he downed three shots people started cheering. He got so lost in the excitement, he downed more and more. There was no number to recall, but he sure as hell couldn't see, even with his glasses on. The night grew darker, Draco grew even more worried.  
Harry was not a stupid drunk, he stayed out till he was sober enough to apparate. They even made him take a sobriety test, because they wouldn't want anyone to apparate without their fingers or another limb.  
On his walk home, tears started to blur his sight. He wiped them away, not wanting to be weak anymore. Draco had insulted him, but it wasn't like he'd never done it before. He just felt so done, like the world was closing in on him.  
He stood by a brick wall and pulled out a cigarette. It wasn't common for Harry to smoke, but he did sometimes. He lit the cigarette with a simple spell and drew a long breath. He exhaled, wispy smoke emerging from the tobacco filled tube. He pressed the cigarette to his arm, a round circle where skin used to be filled with blood. Self harm? Harry Potter? He didn't believe it either. He called it Self-Help, in a way, it relaxed him. He pressed the slow killer to his neck, skin burning off. He moaned in relief. He threw the cigarette butt on the ground and wrapped his scarf around his neck, as well as pulling down his sleeves. He continued the journey home trying not to cry, but failing.

As soon as he stepped through the front door eyes rimmed with red and scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, Draco embraced him. "Harry! I've been so worried. I love you so much, I'm sorry for everything I said, I promise I'll never say it again, I swear."

"It's okay Draco, I forgive you. I've just been a bit tense, I'm sorry. I love you too." Harry replied, having spent 10 minutes outside the apartment trying to stop crying.

Draco wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want to upset Harry but he also couldn't keep his distance. "Harry?"  
"Yes?"  
"What was that part about scars on your arms?" Draco asked, concern filling his voice.  
Harry's head whipped to the floor. "N-nothing." He stuttered. "Nothing, it's fine."  
But Draco wasn't buying anything. He tugged on Harry's shirt sleeve, who was quick to pull it back down again. "If it was nothing, you'd let me see." He whispered at Harry, looking him in the eyes.  
The raven haired boy gave up. Draco had to find out sooner or later. His arms were limp at his sides. His boyfriend gently held his right arm in his hands and carefully tugged up the sleeve, revealing jagged skin and scarred tissue. Some wounds looked new and sensitive while others looked other and patched up.  
Harry glanced at Draco disappointingly. His eyes were filled with shock, concern, and regret. "Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered.  
Harry didn't answer, what was he supposed to say? Besides, he could barely speak. Draco lifted the other arm and tugged up the sleeve, revealing a similar pattern to the other one. Scars, scratch and pinch marks, bruises from impact, even some round burn wounds.

How could someone so pure and beautiful do this to themselves? Draco immediately threw his arms around Harry, tears welling up in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Draco apologized over and over again. Harry swallowed the lump in his throat, "It's okay."

Draco softly pressed his lips onto Harry's wet ones. "Let me show you how much I love you." He pushed Harry to the couch, taking off his jacket exposing his scarred arms. Draco applied 2 fingers to each cut, bruise, scratch, and burn on his arms, earning a few hisses from Harry. He looked closer.  
"How fresh are these?" He pointed to the area where Harry had burned himself earlier this night. He looked at the ground, trying to avoid eye contact. However Draco gently cupped his face with one hand, forcing them to make eye contact. "How fresh are these?" He whispered again.  
"About an hour." Harry hoarsely whispered back. Draco raised Harry's arm, gently kissing every self inflicted wound on there and muttering an "I love you.". Draco's lips found their way to Harry's collarbone, and eventually his neck. Oh no, his neck. Harry sprang to the other side of the couch from a shocked Draco.  
"Harry?" He asked. "What's wrong with your neck?"  
"What? My neck? No, nothing's wrong, everything's fine." He rambled.  
"So why won't you take your scarf off?" Draco asked.  
Harry didn't answer.  
"Harry." Draco said in a tone of seriousness and concern.

Slowly, Harry peeled off the scarf, exposing another burn wound similar to his arm ones.

"That's it. Harry, why do you do this to yourself?" Draco asked, seeing the burn wound on his neck.  
"I-I don't know. Back at Hogwarts I used to do it because your insults really stuck to me, and they hurt me. But I didn't want them to hurt me so I hurt myself instead." He explained quietly. "I guess i still do it for that reason."

The Slytherin's eyes were immediately filled with regret. "I am so sorry I put you through this. It's all my fault."

Harry exhaled deeply. "Draco.. don't. It's not your fault. I'm the one who hurt myself. I should be sorry, not you."

Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, his nose filling with the scent of alcohol and evergreen. "Harry. I love you. So much. Please don't ever forget that. And you need to stop hurting yourself. And I need to stop hurting you. We'll both try, okay?" Draco smiled sadly.

"Okay." Harry hoarsely agreed.

"Draco." He said a moment later.

"Yes?"

"Do me a favor."

Draco tilted his head slightly, not letting go of Harry's waist. "Depends on what it is."

"Can we just forget about our arguments? We don't need bad memories in this relationship."

He nuzzled into Harry's neck, smiling to himself. "Yea, let's just forget."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you don't mind, could you maybe leave a comment about what you thought of this ? Also - feel free to comment headcanons and plot ideas ! I'll be trying to post more, too! Hope you enjoyed ! :)  
>  \- xoxo alex


End file.
